Sin
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Deseando lo que no debía, esperando los besos de aquel al que jamás tuvo que mirar con anhelo y pasión. Bruce/Dick.


Disclaimer: Batman no me pertenece, es de DC Comics si fuese mío no habría tantas realidades alternas, tendría un montón de dinero y seguramente no estaría escribiendo fics.

Hace algún tiempo descubrí lo guay que era Batman y en poco tiempo me leí demasiadas cosas, descubriendo que era más guay de lo que pensaba. Y al ver su relación con Dick Grayson pues no pude contenerme ^^U

**Sins**

¿Cómo había acabado así? Deseando lo que no debía, esperando los besos de aquel al que jamás tuvo que mirar con anhelo y pasión. Su amor le estaba atormentando poco a poco, mostrándole lo que jamás tuvo que ver. Él era un terreno que debía estar prohibido, lejos de su alcance.

Desearle estaba mal.

Tocarle era un pecado, que debía ser mortal.

Sin embargo cada vez que lo hacía, no moría, por más que lo desease. Seguía vivo para poder hacerlo una vez más y caer lentamente en la desesperación y la culpa que ello le provocaba. Se aprovechaba de él cuando estaba herido para rozarle y curarle, le gustaba pensar que esas veces en las que estaba a su merced, sólo existían ellos dos. Como también le gustaba soñar que cuando Dick se hacía cargo de él, lo hacía con el mismo amor que él le procesaba.

Pero eso eran sólo sueños y deseos que no quería que jamás se cumpliesen. O eso se obligaba a pensar. Él era Batman, un símbolo de esperanza y moral.

Bruce se sentía miserable por todos esos pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza. Y no sabía hasta cuando podría mantener ese secreto a salvo del mundo. Y temía que llegase el día en el que Dick lo supiese todo.

- Amo Bruce, alguien ha venido a visitarle.

A veces incluso de Alfred, su buen y servicial Alfred, tenía miedo. Él era quien más le conocía, él era quien podía descubrirlo todo. Y si eso ocurría, no sabría qué hacer. ¿Le miraría Alfred de manera desaprobatoria? ¿Guardaría su secreto?

- ¿Quién?

- Le aseguro que la visita le agradará –respondió con voz afable.

Bruce se extrañó del secretismo de su sirviente. Se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a subir.

- Hoy la noche ha sido tranquila por lo que pudo observar.

- Sí –suspiró Bruce con una sonrisa cansada-. Parece que por fin hay un poco de paz en Gotham.

Fue hasta el salón y vio a quien le estaba esperando. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez y podía notar que en su espalda el peso de ser un héroe en una ciudad sumida en la oscuridad.

- Hola –le saludó.

Bruce le devolvió el saludo y se dieron la mano. Dick, como siempre, mostraba una sonrisa. Él podía ver el esfuerzo en lo que hacía, pero también podía ver que era una sonrisa real y llena de luz. La adoraba y cada vez que la veía se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Una simple visita. Las calles están tranquilas y hace tiempo que no nos vemos –contestó con una sonrisa afable que hizo que Bruce se relajase-. ¿Qué tal las cosas por Gotham?

El mayor se sirvió una copa y le ofreció algo de beber a Dick, que aceptó agradecido. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a hablar sobre lo que habían sido los últimos días, lo difíciles que habían sido y de cómo había conseguido parar a los villanos.

Y Bruce fue consciente de lo importante que era Dick en su vida sin necesidad de hacer nada especial. Estaba allí, con su sonrisa para él. Escuchándole y comentando todo lo que le había pasado en esos días. Y era en esos momentos en los que Bruce era feliz, mientras hablaban. Dick a lo largo del tiempo se había convertido en la recompensa de sus acciones.

Sus ojos azules brillaban a cada palabra que pronunciaba. En ellos podía ver el orgullo, el cariño y el amor… De repente se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos y sus deseos se estaban entremezclando. Retiró la mirada aterrado por todo lo que ello implicaba.

Dick notó el cambio en su actitud. Vio con pesar como la pose de Bruce mostraba vergüenza. Suspiró apenado. Y el otro vio como el brillo en los ojos de Dick se apagaba.

- ¿En qué momento mirarme se convirtió en un pecado? –preguntó haciéndole ver que lo sabía todo.

Porque Dick desde hacía mucho, sabía lo que Bruce sentía. Sabía que le amaba. Sabía que se avergonzaba de ese amor. Y sabía que él no podría soportar eternamente esa vergüenza.

- En el momento en el que deseé acariciar toda tu piel y sentir que eras mío.

- ¿Qué pecado es el que ves? Bruce –le llamó con suavidad-, no somos padre e hijo. Nunca nos vimos como tales.

Bruce lo sabía, pero aún así…

- En el fondo de mi corazón es como debería ser.

No podía aceptarlo. Dick en cierta manera fue su niño, su protegido. Y siempre quiso verle como un hijo. Y era ese deseo de antaño el que evitaba que ahora pudiese cumplir el que en ese instante le consumía.

- Pero no lo es… ni en el mío es así. No hay pecado alguno Bruce. Todo está bien.

Sin embargo algo dentro de Bruce se removió. Siempre quiso ver a Robin como a un hijo. ¿Por qué no era capaz entonces? Lo había criado como tal. Se supone que nunca un padre debe sentir lo que él sentía por Dick.

- No soy tu hijo Bruce, ni nunca lo he sido. Acéptalo, nunca supimos ser una familia como tal. Antes de ser tu hijo siempre fui Dick Grayson, tu compañero contra el crimen, fui Robin –continuó hablando-. Y tú nunca pudiste ocupar el lugar de padre porque siempre hubo uno en mi corazón. Y lo que siento por él es distinto a lo que siento por ti.

¿Por qué era tan difícil para Bruce aceptar lo que ocurría entre ellos? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en negarlo todo de esa manera tan vehemente? No lo entendía. Por primera vez en su vida, el chico maravilla no entendía lo que ocurría.

- Siempre hemos sido compañeros, iguales… Batman y Robin, compañeros, nunca otra cosa.

- Tú no lo entiendes Dick –replicó negando con la cabeza-. No entiendes lo que supone para mí todo esto. Te eduqué y te cuidé desde que eras un crío. Lo hice todo como si fuese un padre, fui un modelo para ti.

- Y fuiste un modelo a seguir, pero nunca un padre. Al menos no el mío Bruce. Tú eras Batman, un ideal y aspiraba a ser como tú, a poder ejercer ese poder en el mundo como tú lo hacías, para poder ser como un igual para ti. Es por eso que soy Nightwing ahora.

- Dick, tú… no lo entiendes…

- No me digas que no lo entiendo –le cortó-. No Bruce, yo entiendo perfectamente –dijo levantándose de su sitio-. Entiendo lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Bruce se levantó también. Dick cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos y respiró hondo, intentando relajarse.

- Debo irme, ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado como para simular que no sé nada, que no ocurre nada –habló con cierta molestia en la voz.

Cogió la chaqueta del sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras Bruce aún intentaba reaccionar. Dick se volvió a mirarle antes de salir.

- Volveré en unos días –le dijo con una sonrisa afectada-. No te preocupes por nada.

El más joven hizo el amago de acercarse para despedirse como siempre hacían, pero se detuvo. Dick se removió en su sitio, nervioso.

- Olvida todo ésto, yo haré lo mismo –pidió colocándose la chaqueta-. Nos vemos.

Bruce, casi sin moverse, vio entonces como Dick se iba finalmente. Escuchó unos murmullos y por último la puerta cerrarse.

Y de repente se sintió solo. La duda de no saber con certeza si Dick volvería, le hizo estremecerse de terror. Por mucho que le hubiese dicho que lo olvidaría, Bruce sabía que no lo haría. Él tampoco podría. Y si volviese, nadie le aseguraba que una escena similar a la que acababa de ocurrir se repitiese y entonces quizás Dick no pudiese ser capaz de callar y olvidar para seguir actuando como sino pasase nada entre ellos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se encogió sobre sí mismo en un vano intento por reconfortarse y protegerse del frío que se había instalado en la habitación, trashabía pasado a su alrededor.

Necesitaba a Dick a su lado en aquel momento.

Sin embargo no se movió.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué le podía decir?

Se quedó en su sitio, inmóvil. Vio a Alfred dar alguna vuelta por allí antes de irse a su habitación. Y aunque no dijo nada, Bruce pudo ver en su mirada que lo sabía todo. Y al ser consciente de eso, sintió vergüenza. No por amar a Dick, sino por permitir dejarle ir de la manera en la que lo había hecho.

Y deseó que Dick estuviese con él en aquel momento para no sentirse tan solo y miserable como se sentía en aquel instante.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dick no fue a visitarle en los días que siguieron. Y aquello preocupó a Bruce. Aunque Dick nunca iba a visitarle dos días seguidos, ni siquiera cada dos días, Bruce no podía evitar pensar en lo peor. Temía perder a Dick y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Le necesitaba.

Necesitaba verle y saber que estaba bien.

Se levantó de su asiento y decidió ir a su apartamento. Iba a hablar con él y conseguiría que todo volviese a estar bien.

Se despidió de Alfred apresuradamente, no queriendo volver a ver en su mirada una reprimenda. Cogió el coche y salió dejando atrás sus obligaciones como Batman y Bruce Wayne.

No sabía que le iba a decir, ni siquiera llegaba una mísera palabra a su mente. Pero no le importaba, en aquel instante sólo podía pensar en verle. Y en saber que podría seguir viéndole. No quería perder a Dick. No podía perderle.

Llegó a su apartamento con la única idea en mente de disculparse con él y de hacerle entender por qué no podían estar juntos de aquella manera. Sabía que Dick lo entendería y lo aceptaría.

Era lo mejor para ambos.

Llamó a la puerta apresuradamente y entró en su apartamento. Y suspiró aliviado al verle. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana curando unas heridas. Dick le miró unos segundos sorprendidos y a continuación le sonrió.

- No te esperaba –dijo con sinceridad.

La mente de Bruce se quedó en blanco.

- Se me ocurrió venir de repente –consiguió decir acercándose hasta él-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

Las heridas no eran graves, pero sí serias.

- Un pequeño descuido. No es nada.

Aquellas simples palabras le hicieron reaccionar. Había entrenado a Dick para que nunca cometiese ningún descuido, al menos no uno que pudiese producirle tales heridas.

Podía obviar ese hecho, y continuar haciendo como si nada. Podría disculparse simplemente por su comportamiento de la vez anterior y volver a estar como antes. Podía hacer eso y sabría que Dick no le culparía por ello, ni le lanzaría ninguna mirada reprobatoria.

Podría…

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Dick había sido herido seguramente por algún comportamiento temerario al estar más preocupado por él que por lo que estaba haciendo. Los sentimientos le habían cegado y no le habían dejado pensar en las mejores posibilidades de ataque. Y ni si quiera le ha importado equivocarse, porque mientras curaba sus heridas no tenía tiempo para pensar en Bruce.

Podría obviar lo sucedido y hacer como sino pasase nada.

Pero no podía.

No quería.

Dick estaba ante él, centrado en sus heridas para no tener que mirarle a los ojos y no mostrar la vergüenza que sentía al no ser capaz de alejar sus sentimientos que le enturbiaban la mente.

Y Bruce no podía permitir que Dick se avergonzase por nada. Porque el único que debía sentir vergüenza era él mismo por no ser capaz de ver lo que tenía ante sí.

Con delicadeza cogió las vendas y se puso él mismo a curarle.

- Había venido a disculparme –dijo sin dejar de mirarle el brazo.

- No hacía falta Bruce, no tendrías que haberte molestado.

Pero Bruce sabía que hacía falta.

- He sido un estúpido y me centré en mí mismo, sin querer ver lo que tú sentías, ni en lo que mis palabras podían provocar.

Dick querría haber dicho algo para que Bruce olvidase lo que iba a decir y dejase de preocuparse por lo ocurrido, pero algo dentro de él no quería. Algo dentro de él le decía que le dejase hablar, que quizás las cosas en aquella ocasión fuesen distintas. Y si no lo eran qué importaba, Bruce ya no podía decir nada nuevo con lo que hacerle daño.

- Cuando eras pequeño siempre quise verte como el hijo que no conseguía que fueras, y cuando creciste me avergoncé de lo que sentía por ti, porque fracasé en ser tu padre… Y no quise darme cuenta que tú nunca quisiste un padre.

Bruce se sentía idiota mientras hablaba. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta en eso? ¿Por qué le había costado tanto aceptar aquello?

- Siempre te ha gustado comerte la cabeza –dijo entonces Dick con una sonrisa.

Bruce alzó el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos del joven. Y al verse reflejado en ese azul tan profundo, sintió que todo estaba bien. Una de las manos de Dick acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, que se fue deslizando por su mejilla hasta su barbilla. El más joven mostraba una tenue sonrisa que reconfortó al otro.

Entonces Dick guio a su mano hasta su nuca y tiró suavemente de ella para acercar su rostro y poder besarle. Bruce notó los labios de Dick sobre los suyos. Suaves y carnosos.

¿Qué pecado había visto en ellos?

Sus manos entonces dejaron las vendas y fueron hasta las caderas del joven. Su piel era lisa y aterciopelada y produjo una sensación de cosquilleos en sus dedos que se mostraron temblorosos ante aquel contacto.

¿Qué pecado había visto en ese contacto?

Los brazos de Dick le rodearon y le obligó a levantarse para poder guiarle hasta la cama, donde cayeron sin separarse aún.

- He sido un idiota –dijo Bruce mirándole a los ojos.

- Todo el mundo se equivoca, incluso Batman.

El mayor sonrió levemente.

- Pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí. Para corregirte cuando haga falta –añadió acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Bruce asintió mentalmente y agradeció a Dick el que siempre estuviese ahí, a su lado. Y al sentir su respiración chocar contra su pecho se preguntó ¿qué pecado podía haber visto al desear eso?

**Fin**

Espero que haya quedado bien. Tengo mis dudas sobre si me ha quedado OoC, o no (aunque creo que un poco sí).

Bueno, ya sólo pedir un review con sus opiniones, siempre serán bienvenidas ^-^


End file.
